Electrical power distribution blocks are used to connect two or more electrical conductors in a variety of environments. Distribution blocks are used to transfer power from primary conductors to secondary tap conductors of different sizes. The end of a primary conductor is stripped of insulation and inserted into a first port of a conductor block. The ends of one or more secondary tap conductors are similarly stripped of insulation and inserted into separate, respective tap ports. Electricity is transferred from the primary conductor to the secondary tap conductors through the electrically conductive conductor block.